


Основы

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>когда Кейт решила обучить племянника основам, она забыла об одной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Основы

**Author's Note:**

> по замечательному [клипу](http://archiveofourown.org/works/701931) Римроуз. Посвящается ей же.

  
\- Начнем с основ, - тяжело вздыхает тетушка Кейт, она давно хотела рассказать, но брат не разрешал. А теперь племянник – слабый и мягкий, может поддаться. Может наделать глупостей. - В каждой семье есть свои секреты. Наши секреты немного необычные.  
Железная дверь отодвигалась тяжело, с приятным гулом. Внутри было темно, только луна пробивалась сквозь прутья. Света было откровенно недостаточно, компенсировал запах – тяжелый, удушливый запах чего-то, чему Стайлз не мог подобрать названия.  
Стайлз медленно вошел вслед за тетей – Кейт, милый, не настолько я старая. Она включала по очереди мощные прожекторы, направленные в одно место. Точнее, на одного человека. Еще точнее – на распятого оборотня в человеческом обличье.  
«Дерек», - застучало в голове, а в горле пересохло.  
На дыбе - распятый, полуголый, собранный и не сдающийся - висел Дерек Хейл. Мрачная сказка городка Бейкон Хиллс. Угрюмая греза Стайлзовых снов.   
Оборотень. Зверь. Хищник. Монстр.  
Один из тех, на кого охотится его семья.   
Да, Стайлз знал, что Ардженты не просто продают оружие. Тут тетушка Кейт ошиблась. Знал Стайлз и об оборотнях. Не знал он того, что Дерек Хейл – оборотень.  
Юный будущий охотник не слушал тетку, только смотрел – пожирал – глазами Хейла. Его усталый взгляд исподлобья, напряженные мышцы рук и пресса. Вслушивался в тяжелое дыхание и едва слышное рычание, когда Кейт пустила ток по проводам.  
Тогда у Стайлза созрел план. Одно короткое, но емкое слово.   
Спасти.  
Любой ценой. А уж что будет дальше…  
Кейт была права, если отец хотел воспитать из сына настоящего безжалостного охотника, надо бы начинать раньше. До того, как сын влюбился в монстра, в оборотня, в Дерека Хейла.  
  
Из подслушанных разговоров – взрослые еще пытались утаивать от Стайлза правду – он выяснил, что в городе бродит еще, по крайней мере, один оборотень. Альфа. Обратившийся, безумный, убивающий людей. И случайно, конечно же, чисто случайно, Стайлз узнал, что в школе бродит еще один бета. Скотт МакКолл. Для того чтобы отвлечь отца и тетю на альфу, надо найти альфу. И начинать следует со Скотта.   
Подойти к МакКоллу на перемене было проще простого. На удивление дружелюбный, наивный и добрый парень. Почти полная противоположность Дереку. В таком оборотня не заподозрит даже Кейт, а та – эксперт, лучшая.  
Уговорить его будет сложнее, а времени для придумывания достойных аргументов не было. Оставалось положиться на импровизацию, в которой Стайлз – мастер.  
\- Привет, Скотт, Эллисон, - Стайлз самостоятельно подсел за их столик – пока не крутых, но идущих к этому званию. “Лучшие друзья” Джексон и Лидия посмотрели на него с недоумением, но не вмешались – уже знали, какой чудак этот Арджент.  
\- Привет, - дружелюбно кивнула Эллисон и улыбнулась. Диснеевская принцесса и дочка шерифа. Опасное сочетание. Стайлз сразу определил, что надо говорить с ней. Скотт за своей подружкой пойдет куда угодно.  
Где-то на середине обеда, когда Скотт доедал картошку, а Эллисон пила сок, Стайлз спросил:   
\- Мне тут альфу найти надо. Не поможете?  
\- О чем ты? – тут же попытался “соскочить” Скотт. – Что за альфа?  
\- Черный, большой, пушистый, по лесу бегает, астматиков обращает, - пожал плечами Стайлз.  
\- С чего ты решил, что мы знаем, где он? – мягко спросила Эллисон, положив руку на Скоттову. «Успокаивает», - отметил Стайлз.  
\- Ну… Потому что Скотт – его бета и стоит позвать, как - вуаля! – и вот он альфа.   
\- Скотт – омега, - отрезала Эллисон.  
\- Ясно, - пожал плечами Стайлз, допил сок и, уходя, бросил: - Моему отцу будет интересно узнать, что в городе есть еще один оборотень.  
\- Подожди! – Скотт с Эллисон догнали его уже в коридоре. Успели поговорить и обсудить ситуацию. – Мы поможем. Но зачем тебе это?  
\- Вы должны отвлечь и альфу, и охотников, - проигнорировал вопрос Стайлз. - Как вы это сделаете – не моя проблема.  
  
Да, стоило признать, диснеевские принцессы - не безобидные красавицы. Мозги – вот главное оружие девушек с мягкой улыбкой. Мозги и сильная воля.   
Со своей задачей МакКолл со Стилински справились на отлично. Отец с командой уехали убивать и спасать. Стайлз в это время прокрался в подвал. Дверь не запирали. Стайлз - единственный, кого следовало держать подальше, - и так все знал.  
Дерек висел там же. Такой же – измученный, но не сломленный. Когда дверь открылась, он не вскинул головы на Стайлза. Не то, чтобы это волновало Арджента. Стайлз отодрал провода от Дерека и открыл кандалы (как он добывал ключ история неинтересная).   
\- Беги, - сказал он Дереку.  
\- Зачем это тебе? – спросил Хейл, не торопясь выполнять приказ.  
Стайлз придумал с десяток остроумных ответов от «Настоящий охотник загоняет дичь» до «Я в тебя влюбился», но не сказал ни одного и просто пожал плечами. Хейл хмыкнул, коротко сжал плечо и ушел.  
Стайлз внимательно осмотрел подвал – вроде никаких улик против себя не оставил – и тоже ушел.  
Вот такая любовь. Зачем Дереку малахольный охотник, освобождающий оборотней?  
Вот такой конец.   
  
Стайлз ошибся. Побег Дерека не конец, а начало.   
Убегать из города Хейл не собирался. И прятаться тоже.  
В тот же вечер к Стайлзу пришел отец с Кейт. Они хотели узнать, кто помог сбежать Дереку. Стайлз, естественно, не знал.  
\- Стайлз, он оборотень, убивший не только свою сестру, но и других людей, - увещевал отец.  
\- Пап, я не знаю, правда, не знаю, - отмахивался Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз, - только Кейт могла говорить так, что хотелось и спрятаться, и рассказать. Два желания боролись в Стайлзе, но победила третья сторона, наблюдавшая за сходом схватки.  
\- Может, второй бета, - пожал плечами Стайлз.  
Папа тут же переключился.  
\- Что ты знаешь про второго бету?  
\- Только то, что это кто-то из школы. Не думаю, что вычислить его будет сложно.  
Кейт согласно склонила голову.  
\- И все же Стайлз, кто это?  
\- Да откуда я знаю? Это местных надо спрашивать, кто сильно изменился за лето!  
\- Вот и спросишь, - решила Кейт. – И расскажешь.   
  
Спросить – дело нехитрое. Стайлз добросовестно спрашивал Скотта про альфу. Кто, как и почему. Узнал, что этот идиот все сбросил на Дерека. Стайлз не стал озвучивать свои мысли, к тому же Скотт был полностью уверен, что Дерек – плохой. О да, плохой парень в кожаной куртке.   
Конечно, не стоило и надеяться, что Кейт не проверила дом Хейлов на предмет живых Хейлов. Но Стайлз все-таки поехал туда и добросовестно обошел все доступные комнаты. Зрелище удручало. Кто бы это ни сделал, он не мог быть хорошим человеком. Убить всю семью – за такое не пускают в Рай.   
\- Дерек! – наудачу крикнул Стайлз.  
Никого не было дома. Не отозвалась даже какая-нибудь птичка. Правильно, птицы улетели от гиблого места подальше.  
Огорченный Стайлз вернулся в свою комнату под добровольный домашний арест. Проверил тетиву у лука, осмотрел оперенье стрел, наконечники… В общем, занимался рутинной охотничьей работой. Затем полазил немного в Интернете.  
\- Нашел? – голос Кейт раздался неожиданно.  
\- Что? Да. Нет, - Стайлз отодвинулся от экрана, закрывая страницу. Но тетушка даже внимания не обратила.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Несколько. Уиттмор и Гринберг. Трое моего возраста, которые сильно изменились в этом году. И еще кто-то… Ах да, Лейхи.  
\- И как же они изменились?  
\- Сильно.  
\- Ты не спросил?  
\- Я не гей, чтобы интересоваться парнями.  
\- Угу, а на гей-сайте был чисто случайно, - кивнула на ноут Кейт.  
\- Вот именно. Чисто случайно, - кивнул Стайлз.  
\- Ладно, я проверю этих ребят, - Кейт еще походила по комнате, потрогала лук и ушла.  
  
У окна зашуршало, и в комнату проник Дерек Хейл собственной персоной.  
\- Чувак!  
Дерек приложил палец к губам и указал на незакрытую Кейт дверь. Понятливый Стайлз закрыл ее.   
\- Почему ты здесь?  
\- Мне нужно спрятаться.  
\- О, конечно! А лучше места, чем дом Арджентов, ты не нашел? МакКолл, Стилински…   
\- Кто меня будет искать здесь? – резонно заметил Дерек.   
\- Уел, - поднял руки вверх Стайлз. – И долго ты будешь прятаться?  
\- Пока не найду альфу.  
\- И не присоединюсь к стае? – предположил Стайлз.  
\- Не убью, - сверкнул синими радужками Дерек.  
\- О, - не нашел, что возразить Стайлз.  
Куда-то пропадала его говорливость рядом с Дереком. Не порядок.  
  
Через три дня Дерек не пришел на обычную ночевку, а Кейт поведала отцу, что подстрелила оборотня. Аконитовой пулей.  
Аконит – это плохо, очень и очень плохо. Сильнейший яд для оборотня. Стайлз должен проверить, как Дерек. И Скотт, нужно позвонить Скотту. Набирая телефон Стилински – МакКолл вечно забывает свой, – Стайлз надеялся, что занятия спортом развили в нем не только гибкость и выносливость, но также умение тихо вылезать из окна. Романтично – то Дерек к нему забирается в окно, то Стайлз сбегает из дома через окно к Дереку.  
Стилински подтвердила, что в Скотта не стреляли. Стайлз пожелал им хорошего вечера и отключился.  
Проблема номер два: джип тарахтит. Зачем было вылезать тихо из окна, если незаметно уехать нет возможности? Стайлз задумчиво обвел взглядом лужайку. Отцовская шевроле. Тихо едет, ключи в машине.  
Машина стояла на подъездной дорожке. К несчастью, папа вышел к ней.  
\- Куда?  
Стайлз постарался смутиться, но храбро ответить:  
\- К Эллисон. Помнишь, такая черноволосая дочь шерифа? Мы с ней… химией заниматься будем. Этот Харрис такой, - Стайлз покосился на отца и дипломатично продолжил, - требовательный, что жуть!  
Отец понимающе усмехнулся, потрепал Стайлза по голове и пожелал удачных занятий химией. А главное, разрешил взять машину.  
Стайлз не помнил, как он преодолел расстояние от своего дома к Хейловскому.  
Чутье не подвело, Дерек был дома. И не просто был дома, а раненный стоял на верхней ступени лестницы.  
\- Что?  
Что делать?  
\- Аконит.  
\- Как?  
Как помочь?  
\- Кейт.  
\- Да бог ты мой! Что делать? Как помочь тебе?  
Дерек недоуменно посмотрел на Стайлза. Охотник не знает, как действует аконит и что от этого помогает. Ребенок.  
\- Нужна еще одна пуля. Или просто аконит.  
Какая жалость, что в Стайлзовых карманах до сих пор не было аконитовой пули! Охотник, называется! Достойный продолжатель дела отца. Точно, отец. В багажнике наверняка должна быть хоть одна пуля.  
\- Потерпи! – кинул Стайлз, бросаясь к машине.  
Арджент оказался прав. Среди разного рода пуль в маленькой деревянной коробочке лежали пули с аконитом. Стайлз торопливо захватил одну и бросился назад, к Дереку.  
\- Она?  
Глаза Дерека вспыхнули синевой. Лучшего ответа и желать не надо. Сквозь стиснутые зубы Дерек застонал. Быстрее.   
Руки тряслись и пуля выпала. Раздраженный Стайлз кинулся за ней. Щель. Какие хорошие эти деревянные сгоревшие дома.  
\- Дай я, - Дерек оттеснил Стайлза. Затем он отрастил когти и достал пулю. И едва снова не уронил, если бы не Стайлз, захвативший руку с капсулой в капкан своих ладоней. Дерек недоуменно покосился на руки Стайлза, но отдал ему пулю. – Надо насыпать чистый аконит в рану.  
Стайлз понятливо кивнул. Уж это-то он сможет сделать. Арджент проворно разобрал желтую капсулу, высыпал порох на более- менее чистую поверхность и поджег. Подождал, когда утихнет яркое пламя, сгреб получившиеся остатки в ладонь и прижал ее к дерековой ране. Рука Хейла накрыла его, вжимая аконит в рану.  
Дерек выгнулся от боли, почерневшие вены стали уменьшаться. Стайлз с тревогой следил за результатом, не в силах отнять руку от Дерека. В прямом смысле слова.  
Расслабленность на лице Дерека подействовала отрезвляюще, и Стайлз отнял ладонь, напоследок пройдясь кончиками пальцем по спрятавшимся венам. Случайно.  
  
Домой Стайлз вернулся пришибленным. Отец понятливо покивал на стайлзово «Все отлично». Этой ночью юному Ардженту снился все тот же Дерек. Только теперь Хейл выгибался на досках не от боли, а от наслаждения. Стайлзу нравилось происходящее.  
  
В школе Скотт подошел к нему и рассказал, что это Кейт сожгла семью Дерека.  
\- Вот как, - спокойно пожал плечами Стайлз.  
\- И мы думаем, что она будет следующей жертвой, - сказала Эллисон. – Все предыдущие: водитель автобуса, парень из видеопроката и две двое в лесу – связаны с поджогом. Альфа мстит.  
\- Я передам Кейт.   
  
Стайлз рассказал не Кейт, а Дереку, привычно пришедшему через окно. Он готовился к возражениям или равнодушию, или к злости. Но не к тому, что Дерек скажет:  
\- Мы встречались с Кейт тогда.   
Холодный душ не мог подействовать более отрезвляюще. Если до этого в душе Стайлза теплилась теоретичная надежда на гипотетически благоприятное отношение к нему Дереку, то теперь она угасла. Дерек ненавидит Арджентов. Стайлз – Арджент. Дерек ненавидит его и терпит, пока глупый влюбленный охотник ему полезен.  
\- Ненавидишь меня? – Стайлз хотелось убить себя за вопрос, а в особенности за тон, каким он задан.  
Ну вот, сейчас Дерек развернется и уйдет. Тогда точно конец.   
\- Нет.   
Пони, радуга, единороги, где же вы? Разве не спустится с неба какая-то светящаяся хрень, а вокруг запоет романтичную песенку закадровой магнитофон?  
Дерек все же ушел, а Стайлз поплелся на кухню, к тете, подарившей столько прекрасного этому миру.   
Проходя мимо гостиной, Стайлз услышал:  
\- Я думаю, это Уиттмор.  
\- Хочешь объявить охоту?  
\- Он убил четверых людей, Крис! Четверо ни в чем не повинных людей пострадали от когтей неконтролирующего себя животного! Кто следующий, Крис? Может быть, Стайлз?  
  
На следующий день тетушка пропадает.   
Стайлз звонит Эллисон и рассказывает о плане тетушки, велит Скотту ехать к дому Хейлов и закончить начатое. Если МакКолл убьет альфу, сможет стать человеком. Пусть у Стилински голова болит, Стайлзу совершенно не стыдно, что он подставил своего нового лучшего друга. Семейные ценности, ага.  
  
Лук и стрелы, красная худи, спрятанные кинжалы и в кармане телефон – Стайлз готов идти на охоту. Незаметно уйти из дома получается легче, все охотники разбрелись по городу. Стайлз же знает, куда ехать.   
Все произойдет там, где началось. На обгоревших остатках дома Хейлов.   
  
Среди сгоревших балок и черного от копоти пола лежит бессознательная тетушка. Где-то на грани слышимости бродит альфа. Ему не хватает запала Кейт, чтобы раздразнить оборотня, заставить его выйти из тени. Поэтому он решает увести Кейт. Альфа нападает. На Стайлза.   
Тот не успевает среагировать, как перед ним вырастает Дерек. Оборотни сходятся в схватке. Рычащий клубок из тел вываливается на улицу, под ноги ошалевшему Скотту, который немедля ввязывается в борьбу.  
Стайлз идет к тете. Как же он раньше не увидел, что горло разорвано. Пустые глаза Кейт смотрят вверх. Стайлзу не жаль, Кейт заслужила это, сжигая мирную семью.  
  
Арджент выходит на улицу. В это время альфа отбрасывает Дерека на дерево. Тот затихает. А вот это уже слишком. Одну тетю Стайлз еще смог бы простить, но не Дерека! Скотт лежит у подножия лестницы, альфа направляется к замершей Стилински. Та бросает в лицо зверя колбу.   
«Коктейль Молотова, любимый коктейль умницы Лидии», - понимает Стайлз.  
Альфа ловит колбу. Стайлз молча прицеливается и стреляет.  
Коктейль взрывается, альфа ревет. Больно тебе, скотина? Не растерявшаяся Стилински бросает вторую колбу. Огонь пожирает монстра, пахнет паленой шерстью.  
Стайлз хочет добавить, но понимает, что это излишне. Альфа падает. Эллисон бросается к Скотту, а Стайлз смотрит, как Дерек поднимается, подходит к альфе и… убивает его.  
Месть.   
  
\- Ты что?! – возмущаются Скотт с Эллисон, но их не слышат.  
Стайлз и Дерек поодиночке покидают мизансцену. Дерек, как порядочный оборотень, растворяется в лесу. Стайлз, как порядочный охотник, уезжает на роскошной тачке.  
  
На похоронах Кейт тихо, никто не плачет, никто не сожалеет. Лейхи презрительно смотрит на собравшихся, Стайлз думает, что не сделал доклад по химии.  
\- Хочу потренироваться, - говорит он родителям и уходит в лес.   
Черная шевроле камаро подъезжает практически бесшумно.  
\- Я уезжаю, - сообщает Дерек.  
\- Скотт будет рад, - замечает Стайлз.  
Дерек молча открывает дверцу с пассажирской стороны.  
Не долго думая, Арджент садится.  
\- Всегда мечтал прокатиться на такой шикарной тачке! – улыбается Стайлз.   
  
Когда тетушка Кейт рассказывала про основы, она забыла сказать: «Никогда не влюбляйся в оборотня».  
Впрочем, Стайлз никогда не слушался Кейт.   



End file.
